Difference and Acceptance
by Geeky Graceful Gum
Summary: What happens when a girl who is different meets Ash? Read to find out! First story of the new year!


This is Pokemon X and Y Material. All of the Main Characters in the story are in their teenage years. More story will come soon; please don't worry about the story! First Pokemon story of the 2017; Happy Holidays to everyone. This is my first Pokemon Fanfiction! Thank you for taking the time to read and review.

Katie's Perspective

There I was in the Kalos Region as a half Eevee - half human. Will I ever be accepted as a normal teenage girl? I already chose my starter Pokemon and began my journey 5 years ago... Since then I have always wished that I was someone else.. not a freak.. I was hunted down by Team Rocket because I am one of a kind until...

I met a boy named Ash on my travels. I was captured by Team Rocket and they were after a boy's potent Pikachu. I was transformed into an Eevee with a few unique markings. This boy had beautiful dark brown eyes, black hair and olive skin. I thought; and still think he is handsome. He makes me blush every time I look at him. "Eevee use swift and Pikachu use Thunderbolt", Ash commanded. Pikachu and I followed Ash's orders and then began the descent downward as Team Rocket flew upward. All that I remember is being caught by Ash and being captured in a Pokeball.

Ash's Perspective

I had to find a Pokemon Center and fast for my new Eevee! This is urgent! I bumped into a girl with light brown and blue eyes and with a familiar face. Was it one of the girls from Summer Camp a few years ago? I quickly asked the girl where the nearest Pokemon Center was before it was too late. I needed to take care of my adorable Eevee.

The familiar girl said," My name is Serena and you are Ash right?"

I replied "Yes, my name is Ash Ketchum and I am from Pallet Town."

" There is a Pokemon Center about thirty minutes away from here, I will take you to it, since I was planning on staying the night anyways", Serena informed as she stroked her Eevee.

I held the helpless Eevee in my arms and mysteriously a blue mist surrounded her and dissipated as quickly as it arrived. Then, my small Eevee was replaced by a teenage girl with an Eevee tail and two Eevee ears. It was the girl who saved me from drowning at summer camp three years ago! Now I had to repay the favor.

30 Minutes Later (In the Pokemon Center)

Katie's Perspective

I opened my eyes to see three familiar faces; one belonged to a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder and girl he assisted a few years earlier at a summer camp in Kanto. I also quickly sat up and decided to speak to these two.

"Hello, my name is Katie Artlia. I am a half Pokemon - half human. My biggest dream in life is to become a Pokemon Animator. I planning on using my animations to assist in inventing new Biomedical Technology for Pokemon who are sick or injured. I hope I can save lives by animating new medical devices for Pokemon. I might even convince some Professors to add my animations to their Pokedex, I exclaimed excitedly as I blushed.

"My name is Ash and I want to become a Pokemon Master'', Ash hollered.

"That is cool, maybe I can animate one of your Pokemon battles", I mumbled softly.

"My name is Serena, future Kalos Queen", Serena declared.

"Wow, you guys have a ton of passion for what you do and are ambitious. I like that. By the way, do you guys think I am freak? I have been told that too many times ", I articulated.

Serena asked, "Why would you think that?"

"I am a Hybrid, I feel alone and no one could ever truly love me as a friend let alone a lifetime companion. The only beings that have accepted me are God, my family and Pokemon. I was bullied to the point of depression in school. I desire to feel needed, but the world only needs me as a punching bag. I feel confident in myself, but when everyone puts you down for that; it is difficult to remain confident. I wish that I could break free from the chains that society locks me in and fly free and wild", I cried.

"What none of those awful things about you are not true! You are amazing _Just the Way You Are_ ", Ash said. (Did you see what I did there?) Serena nodded in agreement to Ash's statement.

I said," Really you think so? I am not a freak in your eyes? You are the first people who see past the unusual appearance. "

"Yes, you are a pretty girl with unique features, creative and heroic", Ash whispered nervously.

Serena then had a face full of jealously, that immediately faded away, when she noticed my glance towards her. _What was she jealous of?_ ( By the way, I am clueless about crushes or hints of romantic feelings in this fanfic.) Anyways, I was able to fully recover from the accident that happened earlier quickly and my new friends and I could leave to adventure together. I can't wait to spend a full day with Ash.. oh and I almost forgot about Serena.

As we were walking out of the Pokemon Center into the next city, I noticed some quirks of my new traveling companions. While I was friendless in school I developed my observation skills (or stalking) because I had nothing better to do with my time. Ash scratched his cheek when he was nervous or anxious. Serena was always clingy towards Ash, she tried to hold his hand and hug him.

(Talk about desperate!) Serena also tried to make sure that no girls went near Ash, except me. I could tell that Ash was annoyed by what Serena did , but he didn't tell her the truth to spare her feelings.


End file.
